The Storm
by Altamyr Sulrodkel
Summary: It's almost time to leave for a Host Club meeting when a thunderstorm rolls in. Filled with fear for his 'daughter,' Tamaki rushes from the school to find Haruhi. [[TamaHaru]]


(A/N) I'm sure so many people have already posted up TamaxHaru fics involving thunder, but I couldn't resist. I really wanted to write one. xD" So here you are.

And as a note, the times are listed for each area of the story to show if actions in two different places are occuring at the same time. But of course, I'm sure you already understood that, right? ;3

(A/N) I replaced the chapter. Had to fix a couple of canon errors. Thanks to IchigoOtaku for pointing them out to me.

(A/N) Realized I should add this. xD" I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.

_5:31 PM_

Dark grey clouds, malevolent in intention, moving silently across the sky, gathering, blocking out every last ray of sun.

Haruhi stood in front of her mirror and inspected herself as she dressed. Pull the collared shirt, starched and clean and white, over her torso, button it up over the undershirt. Slide the black tie under the collar, tie it expertly, letting the knot rest between the two bones of her clavicle, the tie fall down her chest, on her sternum. Punch her arms through the sleeves of her blue blazer, adjust it over her chest, smooth out the lapels of the collar until they lay flat.

Haruhi paused, one hand at her head, a brush in her short brown locks. The light had suddenly changed. When had that happened? She moved to the wall and with a turn of a knob, turned on a small electric lantern. The room was bathed in the soft light of the lantern, as if someone had turned on a flashlight to shine on each wall of the room. Haruhi stood in front of the mirror again and looked at the shadows the light cast over her face before shaking off her self-inflicted stupor and continuing with her personal grooming.

"Why today, of all days, to call an extra meeting..." Haruhi murmured to herself, finishing with the brush. She set it down on the wood surface of the kotatsu in her living room and studied her reflection. Yes, that would do. School had ended, yes, but there was still the chance of running into a student from Ouran on her way to the third music room, where the Ouran Host Club took residence. "Stupid rich bastards." she muttered under her breath, tucking one lock of hair back into place. Haruhi turned to pick up her bag when she heard it.

A soft drumming sound. She turned and looked out the window. It was raining. Mere moments later, the intensity kicked up. She could see runoff from the downpour running down the sides of the street, draining into the grates situated on either side of the street, connected to the sewer. Haruhi looked up at the sky, face paling a bit in grim anticipation.

"It's just heavy rain. There hadn't been any sort of forecast about it this morning." Haruhi tried to reassure herself as she moved to pick up her bag again. Books, notebooks, pencils, her wallet? Yes, it was all there. Haruhi slung the strap over her shoulder and moved to the door. She had the lock undone and was about to open the door when it happened.

A bolt of lightning, crashing down to Earth with the power of a god, the mighty crack of Zeus' whip sounding out through the Japanese sky. The color drained from Haruhi's face, and she dropped her bag, all intent of making it to the Host Club meeting abandoned. She bolted for the closet, shutting the doors. She pressed herself to the back of the wall, behind the jackets hung inside, and shut her eyes tightly, pressing her face into the fabric of one of her father's coats. Another crack of thunder, and she flinched, plugging her ears with her hands, the coat swinging forward again.

_Mother in heaven. _she thought, her heartbeat drumming in tempo with the rain on her roof. _Please let it end soon._

_5:31 PM_

The room was quiet, especially when compared to the usual bustle of the unused music room when the host club was taking commissions. The twins, Kaoru and Hikaru, lounged on a couch. They played Go Fish, a 'commoner' card game Haruhi had taught them a few days back in homeroom, both cheating incredulously. Honey sat in his chair nearby, chewing through a piece of chocolate cake happily, his precious bunny sitting in a chair next to him. The bunny's arms rested on the table, his head nodded forward, thanks to the help of a few textbooks stacked on the seat of the chair. Takashi lingered nearby, watching over the small senior. Kyoya was sitting at his desk, typing away at his laptop, surely logging away the latest updates on club profits, Haruhi's debt, and other such things.

Tamaki sat in a chair, gazing off into the distance. The meeting would begin soon. Even if Haruhi didn't arrive on time, they would begin and simply give her a recap of what they had already covered when she arrived. Tamaki stood and paced. He had thought that Haruhi would already be here. Had, perhaps, some ill fortune befallen her?

"Calm yourself, milord," Kaoru called casually from his perch on the couch, laying down his four sevens. A five was tucked neatly underneath one of the cards, hidden from view.

"Do you have any fours?" Hikaru asked hopefully.

"Go fish." Kaoru replied smoothly.

As he picked up a card from what remained of their deck, Hikaru added, "Haruhi will be here on time. She is rarely late. Why would today be different?"

"Aah, this game is more fun when Haruhi's here," Kaoru lamented, picking up a card after Hikaru told his brother that no, there were no queens in his hand.

"Yes, she always catches your foul play," Hikaru said with a snicker. Kaoru just smirked. As he handed over one of his two sixes at Hikaru's request, Tamaki paused. He could hear rain outside.

Honey looked up from his cake, his fork held aloft, a piece of the confection stabbed through its tines. "Had the forecast this morning announced rain?" he wondered aloud, turning to Takashi. He shook his head with a slight "Hm."

Tamaki turned to face the group, away from the darkened window. As if reading his best friend's mind, Kyoka said smoothly, not once looking up from his laptop, "If you're so worried about her, Father, why not just go pick her up from her home? Perhaps she's merely finishing a page in her textbook before leaving, as to not lose her place as easily."

The blonde didn't need any more prodding. In an instant, he was out the door, closing it behind him. As the door shut, thunder rolled out, flashing against the dark panes of glass. The others in the Host Club exchanged glances. If Tamaki wasn't already running, he would be now.

_5:44 PM_

Haruhi quivered from where she sat in the closet, huddled in the corner, her father's jacket wrapped around her. The okama would not be home until very late that night. It took a lot of work for him to keep their small family of two in their apartment. Haruhi leapt up as a loud crack of thunder sounded. She let out a little sob and pressed her face into the fabric of the jacket, her shoulders shaking. _Let it end soon... let it end soon..._ she thought repeatedly, hoping the thoughts would drown out the sounds of the storm.

_5:44 PM_

Tamaki sprinted down the street. He had a blue rain slicker draped over his form, shielding his body from the relentless torrent pouring down from the heavens. His maid had insisted he bring it to school with him that day, thanks to the slightly overcast skies that morning.

_Thank goodness she insisted._ Tamaki thought, his shoes splashing in puddles as he ran. He skidded to a stop, creating a spray of water as he did so, in front of Haruhi's apartment complex. He ran across the street and was in the gates in moments, running to her building. "I'm coming, Haruhi!" he yelled, arriving at her door. He turned the doorknob and found it unlocked. The door swung open easily, and Tamaki burst in, dripping onto the tile of the entryway before shedding his rain slicker. "Haruhi!"

_5:45 PM_

Haruhi looked up from her hiding place in the dark closet. She could hear thunder rolling, which had nearly drowned out the sound of a voice. _Someone's... calling for me..._ she thought faintly.

"Haruhi!"

_I'm in here..._ Haruhi tried to pull herself to the door, to open it, but thunder cracked out again. She yelped and hid her face in the coat again. _I'm in here!_

Tamaki turned from where he stood in the living room, investigating under the kotatsu. He had heard a voice. "Haruhi?" he called, moving away from the kotatsu. A whimper from the closet. "Haruhi!" he yelled. He went over and opened the doors wide as lightning lit up the sky, illuminating his form. Haruhi peered up from where she sat, huddled, in the closet, gripping her father's coat tightly in her hands. Her cheeks were tearstained, as was the part of the coat she had been holding at her face.

Haruhi sagged against Tamaki as he knelt before her, his strong arms encircling her. He pulled her body against his, and he sat silently, his back against the front of the closet. Haruhi pressed her face into his damp chest, her slim shoulders racked with silent sobs. She could hear his slow heart beat against her ear. Tamaki could feel her rapid one against his body.

Tamaki stroked her hair with one hand. "Shh... it's all right. I'm here." he said quietly. He sat there, holding her, protecting her. Haruhi's sobs eventually quieted, and she sat in his arms, one hand against his chest, near her face. Tamaki smiled. On a daring impulse, he leaned down and kissed the top of Haruhi's head, through her thick locks of brown hair. He could see a soft smile come across her face, even through her tears.

In the fury of the storm, two hearts beat as one.


End file.
